Love Comes Softly
by ocfairygodmother
Summary: Beatrice Bennet did not want to marry her intended, but she had no choice in the matter. Her reputation was in tatters and no other prospects would dare look at her. This marriage was her only hope in redeeming herself and saving her family from ruin. It was not fair that the weight of all this was borne on her shoulders when the fault rested with Caroline Bingley.


**Prologue**

* * *

The rain pouring outside mirrored the sentiment of Beatrice Bennet who was sitting on a window seat gazing outside with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her lithe fingers traced the window pane. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, her wedding day. Instead, this was likely to be the worst day of her life, her wedding day. She had dreamed of this day since she was a little girl and never in all her imagination had she thought of such a scene. No, in her reveries it was always sunny and every time she married a man she loved and he loved her in return. A dream that was now never to be true.

Beatrice brushed away several tears with the sleeve of her nightgown before she pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She listened to the rain, trying to calm her nerves. If her mother caught her crying, Beatrice would never hear the end of it. _You do not want to frighten your new husband on your wedding day_. Beatrice had heard those words what seemed like countless times the past few days.

Gentle snores coming from the bed made Beatrice open her eyes and turn her head. Her beloved twin sister, Elizabeth, more affectionately known as Lizzy, was still asleep. A small, strangled chuckle escaped Beatrice's lips. She was going to miss her sister's snores. Then fresh tears began to spill when she remembered that she was no longer to share a room with dear, sweet Lizzy.

Beatrice did not want to marry her intended, but she had no choice in the matter. Her reputation was in tatters and no other prospects would dare look at her. This marriage was her only hope in redeeming herself and saving her family from ruin. It was not fair that the weight of all this was borne on her shoulders when the fault rested with Caroline Bingley.

She had never particularly cared for Caroline Bingley, but for Jane's sake, she had endured the insufferable woman. Mr Bingley was clearly infatuated with Jane, but his sister Caroline and even on occasion Mrs Lousia Hurst, another sister, made clear their disapproval. Beatrice's reputation had been their chance to tarnish the Bennet name and in hope, their connection to them. But things did not quite go to plan and now Beatrice was to be wed and their connection almost but cemented.

Having been so consumed by her thoughts, Beatrice hadn't even noticed Lizzy had wakened until a hand was resting on her shoulder. "How are you feeling, Bea?" Lizzy asked sympathetically, using her childhood nickname.

Beatrice tried to smile, but she knew that Lizzy would know her smile was forced. Throughout this entire affair, Lizzy had protested on her behalf, but their protests fell on deaf ears and the wedding had been planned anyway. Beatrice had no words to articulate how she was feeling. Instead of speaking she took hold of her sister's hand and squeezed. "Promise me you'll come visit. Promise me, Lizzy," Beatrice managed to speak between sobs, looking her sister directly in the eyes.

Tears began to well in Lizzy's eyes. It seemed like Beatrice had accepted her fate and Lizzy hated to see her twin broken such as she was. "Bea," Lizzy said, her voice getting choked up. She knelt on the floor in front of Beatrice. "Let's go try and reason with Father once more. You know he is a reasonable man."

Beatrice shook her head. "There's no use, Lizzy. I'm all but ruined. No one will want someone like me."

Lizzy shook her head. "That isn't true. You didn't do anything wrong, Bea. Perhaps you could go stay with Aunt and Uncle Gardiner until this all sorts itself out. Perhaps with some time..."

Beatrice wiped away more tears. "Caroline Bingley's influence will surely have reached half the country by now and the other half by month's end. And even if that wasn't true, jilting a man such as my husband to be would only bring more shame to the family. I can't do that and ruin any hopes of marriage for my sisters. You know I couldn't do that. Especially not to you nor Jane. I love you both too much." Beatrice squeezed her sister's hand once more. "So, promise me, Lizzy. At least give me something to look forward to about this ordeal. I am in need of a reason to smile today."

Lizzy looked at Beatrice with tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew her sister's heart was in the right place, but she hated that it had come to this. Lizzy shook her head vigorously in protest, but she couldn't deny her sister's only wish. With her eyes shining, Lizzy whispered the words her sister wanted to hear. "I promise."

Beatrice rubbed her face against her sister's hand. She hoped that her soon-to-be husband would not deny her an opportunity to see her sister, but the man certainly had the means to do so. It was then that Beatrice realised how little she knew of her husband to be. She knew he was a man of great wealth, connections, and means. She also knew him to be unfriendly, arrogant, aloof, and unapproachable. But she was not the first woman married in such a manner. It was quite common to not marry for love. But Beatrice had hoped she wouldn't be one of them. Such luck was not hers.

A gentle knock came at the door. Both Beatrice and Lizzy looked to find Jane enter the room. Jane was easily the most beautiful of the Bennet sister. While she knew it was vain, Beatrice never felt beautiful compared to Jane. Beatrice, like most of her family, had always thought Jane would be the first to marry, but that was not to be. Beatrice felt a little guilty that she was to be married before her eldest sister, a sister who more than deserved to be married and was pretty enough to turn any man's head. Jane just took it all in stride.

Jane approached her Beatrice and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her sister's head. Beatrice sighed. Jane had always been motherly and at times, more of a mother than her actual mother. Jane offered Beatrice a small smile. "You'll make a beautiful bride, Bea," Jane mused. She was far too kind, even in the most impossible situations.

Beatrice tried to chuckle, but it was trapped in the back of her throat. She instead sounded like a wild animal being strangled. Lizzy and Jane glanced at each other and could not help but laugh at the noise that escaped from Beatrice. Beatrice was not sure whether to laugh or cry. She desperately loved to laugh with her sisters, but she was sad that it might be their last time to laugh together, the three of them.

Jane and Lizzy each took one of Beatrice's hands and pulled her from the window seat. They led her across the room and sat her down in front of the vanity. Beatrice glanced in the mirror to see her puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Her mother was likely to throw a fit when she caught sight of her. Beatrice gently touched her face, but Jane stopped her. "Do not worry yourself about that," Jane whispered. "I already sent Mary to fetch some cool water and a cloth."

Another sob escaped from Beatrice. Jane was always thinking ahead and of others. She was going to miss Jane dearly. Both Jane and Lizzy. Everything was going to change now. If only Caroline Bingley hadn't meddled in things that ought not to have been meddled in. Beatrice began to cry harder.

Lizzy quickly wrapped her arms around her twin and nestled her chin in the crook of Beatrice's neck. Jane too hugged Beatrice tightly. The three sisters clung to each other.

"You do not have to do this, Bea," Lizzy said lightly. "We can speak with Father." Lizzy looked to Jane for support, but Jane said nothing.

Jane knew how precarious Beatrice's situation and while she would have liked to have agreed with Lizzy, she knew that for her Beatrice's sake she must not. Jane knew that Beatrice was fortunate even to have received such a proposal. Most men in his situation would scorn a woman in Beatrice's situation and not think twice about it. But for reasons unknown to all the Bennets, he proposed marriage, surprising them all.

A knock came at the door. "That ought to be Mary now," Jane said giving Beatrice one last squeeze before she walked over to the door and opened it.

Mary walked in carrying a bowl of cool water with a cloth slung over her shoulder. Jane was about to close the door when Lydia and Kitty came running into the room with ribbons in their hands. The two youngest sisters giggled as they ran about the room waving their ribbons in the air.

Lydia dangled the ribbons in front of Beatrice's face and giggled. Kitty stood there, unsure if she should mimic her sister's actions. "Soon you'll no longer be our sister, Beatrice Bennet," Lydia said airily, continuing to dangle the ribbons in front of Beatrice.

Beatrice pushed the ribbons out of her face, but Lydia, still quite immature for her age dangled them once more. While she did not normally approve of Lydia's childish antics, for now, they were all that was keeping Beatrice from bursting into more tears.

"She'll always be our sister," Mary mumbled sourly with her arms folded across her chest after she handed Jane the cloth.

"But not a Bennet," Lydia argued. "In a few hours time, she'll be a…"

Beatrice inhaled sharply. Lizzy took notice.

"Lydia, if you're not here to help, then please leave," Lizzy scolded her youngest sister with her hands on her hips. She looked down at Lydia rather sternly. Mother had never been stern enough with Lydia and it was usually up to the three eldest Bennet sisters to make up for it.

Lydia rolled her eyes and pouted as she walked over to the bed to sit on it. Kitty followed suit. Jane dipped the cloth in the cool water and gently pressed it against Beatrice's face. Beatrice closed her eyes and shivered. She knew the water was going to be cold, but she still was not prepared herself adequately for just how cold it would be. Jane wiped Beatrice's face a few more times and then paused.

Beatrice opened her eyes, blinking slowly looking at Lizzy and Jane innocently. Jane smiled softly and said, "Better."

Beatrice examined herself once more in the mirror. The tear stains were gone and her eyes were not nearly as puffy. She sighed and nodded her head. "Better," Beatrice agreed. She slowly exhaled a breath, trying to calm herself. Beatrice knew that for the rest of the day she would need to keep her emotions in check. She dare not dwell on the fact that the same would be expected of her every day after that.

Mrs Bennet chose that moment to make her entrance. She waddled into the room carrying what was to be Beatrice's wedding gown. "Oh, my Bea," Mrs Bennet sang before she thrust the gown into Mary's arms. She then cradled her third oldest daughter's head in her arms. Beatrice was not sure how to respond to such affection because it was usually reserved for Jane. "To think, a daughter married and married by special license. I always thought Jane would be the first to be married off and that Beatrice would surely be my old maid of the lot. But when I think of all the carriages and jewels Bea will have at her disposal, then surely there is hope for Jane if Bea can fetch such a husband."

"Mother!" Lizzy reprimanded. But Mrs Bennet simply giggled.

Beatrice sighed and forced a smile. While she loved her mother, being far away from her would probably be her silver lining in all of this. Her mother's blatant favouritism toward Jane was obvious and something Beatrice could do without in her life. Upon that revelation, Beatrice decided to cling to that small hope to get her through the day. Though she dare not voice such a thought aloud.

Wrapping her shawl tighter around her shoulders, Beatrice stood and walked toward Mary. Beatrice offered her younger sister a small smile as she ran her fingers across the material of her gown. She then turned toward her mother and other sisters. "Shall I get dressed then?" Beatrice asked, forcing another smile on her face.

Lizzy frowned a bit, clearly seeing through her attempt. So Beatrice turned and grabbed Lizzy's hands and squeezed them tightly The twin Bennet sisters shared a moment of silence together. Understanding what Beatrice was attempting to convey, Lizzy nodded her head and smiled.

"Once you're dressed, we can do something about that hair," Lizzy teased as she touched a lock of Beatrice's hair.

Mrs Bennet, Kitty, and Lydia left the room to ready themselves for the wedding. Mary stood silently in the corner watching as Jane and Lizzy helped Beatrice into her wedding gown. Beatrice's hair was styled by Lizzy and Jane with the ribbons Kitty and Lydia had brought. Beatrice hardly recognised herself in the mirror when they were through.

With Beatrice ready, the last of her sisters readied themselves. Jane ushered Mary ought of the room, leaving Lizzy and Beatrice alone once more. Beatrice sat on her window seat one last time as her sister readied. Neither sister spoke a word to each other, knowing they would be unsuccessful with their words. When she was ready, Lizzy joined her sister on the window seat until their father called for them. It was time.

Beatrice stood to go, but Lizzy's hand snaked out and grabbed her sister's arm. "Wait," Lizzy said.

Beatrice's brow furrowed.

"No, not that," Lizzy chuckled, knowing that Beatrice was thinking she was going to try to persuade her one last time. "You look lovely, Bea. Kiss me goodbye, dear sister, for sadly Lydia is right, Beatrice Bennet will never do so again."

Tears slipping down her cheek, Beatrice hugged Lizzy tightly and gently kissed her sister's cheek. She then pulled away from her sister and wiped her own cheek. "That may be, my dearest Lizzy, but I promise you, Beatrice Darcy shall."

* * *

**Author's Note: This story starts with a flashforward. The next chapter will be going back in time to find out what happened to lead up to this. Thank you to anyone who decides to journey down this path with me. :) Please be aware that I have always been a Darcy/Elizabeth shipper. This story happened by complete accident and a few people encouraged it on Tumblr *cough perfectlystiles and darkwolf76* and Beatrice was born!**


End file.
